Deal
by GoldenRoya
Summary: Octavius and Jedediah battle it out. But why is Dexter hanging around?


_I am not owning of anything. Reviews are much loved._

_Just a little one-shot brought on by a too-late night, a movie, and a board-game crazed sister. Enjoy :D_

~~~***natm***~~~

**Deal**

Jedediah leaned forward, gaze intense.

Octavius met him, eye to eye, his mouth twisted with concentration.

A bead of sweat rolled down the cowboy's face, tangling in his perpetual stubble before dripping to the dusty ground below.

The centurion flexed his fingers. "Make your move," he challenged.

Jedediah reached forward…

_Tock…tock…tock._

"King me."

"What?" Octavius surveyed the board in shock. "Where did that come from?"

"Way back there – you left your pieces _wide_ open!" crowed the cowboy. "Did I just whup ya, or did I just _whup_ ya!"

The Roman grimaced and placed a red checker on top of the one now squatting in his home row, glaring at it unhappily. "The game is hardly at a finish. Three kings are not enough to win you the laurels."

"It is when _you_ ain't got one!" The jubilant Jedediah refused to be cowed. "Your move, Octavius!"

His opponent leaned forward, studying the board intently. _Can't go there… can't go there… can't go there…_

"Incoming!" bellowed Jedediah as he tackled the Roman, and just in time. A banana peel came flying out of nowhere, knocking over the table and sending the board flying. Miniature checkers scattered across the display table where they'd been playing.

"Yew careless primate!" The cowboy swept his hat off in disgust, waving and yelling to be heard across the distance. "Darn you, I was _winnin'!_"

Dexter grinned and chittered at them, waving good-naturedly before turning tail and prancing out.

"That darn monkey!" Jedediah griped. "That's the fourth time in a row, _in a row!_ I think he _enjoys_ messin' up our game!" Octavius took his offered hand and the cowboy heaved his friend to his feet. "You ain't hurt, are ya?"

Octavius pulled his armor back into place. "No my friend, I am fine. Although I do believe my concentration for the night has been ruined."

Jed brushed his blonde hair back with one hand and put his hat back on. "Right, right. An' it's almost morning, anyway. Same time tomorrow night?"

Octavius proffered his hand. "Indeed. Tomorrow we shall meet again on the field of battle. And this time, I shall prevail!"

Jed grinned as he shook his hand, but forbore to comment. The two miniatures parted ways.

Once alone, the Roman sought the capuchin, tracking him to the jungle exhibit. Sword drawn, he advanced. "Dexter."

The little monkey cocked his head, cooing curiosity.

The centurion brought his sword down sharply, severing a banana from the stashed bunch. "Thank you, little friend, that was well timed," he said, cutting through the thick skin to the sweet fruit beneath. "And here is the reward I promised."

The capuchin knuckled forward, grabbing the banana and stuffing half of it in his mouth at once, grinning all the while.

"Same time tomorrow, I think, though if you would use something else as a projectile it would be much appreciated. I think Jedediah is starting to become suspicious."

Dexter waved his acknowledgement, continuing to stuff his face. Octavius, checking the clock, took his leave. It would never do to meet the sunlight away from the diorama.

~~~***natm***~~~

Jedediah glanced around carefully before slinking over to the monkey's exhibit. "Psst! Dexter! Over here!"

The little monkey bounded over, swallowing surreptitiously. He cooed.

The cowboy shoved his burden towards the capuchin. "Hey, think you could do me a favor, buddy? Octavius wants to teach me chess next week. What say you toss a few banana peels my way a coupla times, hey? Help me save a little face in front of the guys. Whaddaya say?"

Dexter's agile fingers peeled the fruit and he nodded his assent.

Jed grinned. "Thanks little buddy. I gotta run. Don't want ol' Octy to wonder where I've been, now do I?"

~~~***natm***~~~

Stepping out of the closet the next morning, the janitor nearly slipped on a pair of discarded banana peels.

"Of all the gal-durned, useless pieces of codfish, I outta let 'em all blamin'…" he muttered direly to himself as he righted his bucket. That was the fourth time this week! Oh, he was going to have words with the night guard this time, didn't the man know better than to be using the museum floor for a garbage can, he ought to know that _somebody_ would have to clean up and the man was going to get a piece of his _mind_, by-golly!

He stalked right past the jungle exhibit, where an unusually cheerful capuchin still clutched the tail end of a banana in both paws.


End file.
